Christmas Mayhem
by raggedymangoodbye
Summary: Somethings just shouldn't be allowed when it comes to the yamis.


**The Christmas Mayhem**

The smirk took a turn up; his crimson eyes looked right through Yuugi as his aibou saw what he was dressed in.

Music blared in the background, rather too cheerfully for the Yami's taste along with that squeak Anzu called a voice. As far as he was concerned it was someone's joke of a car horn in high pitch, just to piss him off in every occasion he saw her, her giggles were worse, no amount of therapy or ear testing to check if he was alright could amount to what he would call a strangled dog barking in a tone that would make you want to wish you had no ears.

He looked round, something needed to be done. No one was willing to help him out, well no one but two idiots who were laughing their heads off and getting drunk. No thank you. He'd much rather burn them and laugh at their incredibly scorned faces as they plot revenge, hopefully catching Anzu instead of him he wished. What he got out of the somewhat drunken conversation was something along the lines of kiss his face and tie him down and get him drunk, and something to do with hanging Anzu up like a Christmas light along with a giggle and snorting coming from Bakura's side. Explain to him why he deals with these two again?

And as much as he enjoys listening to two drunk friends talk about birds and frying pans, clearly confused as to how that came in the conversation between them but whatever suited them was good enough to get them out of his hair, he noticed said strangled dog person. Couldn't he just get rid of her, he didn't care if Yuugi said to be civil, with that it was a miracle he even managed to smile without scowling or glaring daggers.

No fuck it; he was not being civil or anything, not with her. Especially when she was flirting with his Yuugi, people can dress him up and do whatever shit they want to. But to flirt with his boyfriend and get away with it, was outrageous. So he glared, and huffed.

"..So I told hic….. fuck off… burnt to crisp." What? He tried to distract himself from the opposing incoming pair of fowl smelling breath he had ever come across. "Don't you two have something better to do? Other than breath in my face." Scowling at them before he heard a giggle and laughter, loud and obnoxious. Marik. He sighed; just pretend they're not there. It might work, or not.

What he would do to burn her up, it would work a treat and not have her fluttering her eyes at Yuugi. How dare she, how fucking dare she do that to him. That's it this mean war and he isn't even focusing on Yuugi's face when he turns to look at Yami's face at all this. Now he for starters knew that he never did like the two idiots but he could put up with them, but no her. He'd happily go on a killing spree.

At that moment he heard giggling, the sort of giggling that didn't sound right. The sort that sounded like you had a nasal problem and should get it checked, the sort he should not have to listen to. He looked up and around, too focused on burning Anzu when she got closer, but damn it she would always find something else to do. God damn that woman for not coming over still. He was bored; he wanted to burn her butt just for good measure, but that noise again. Blimey either someone needed to get checked out soon or he was going to scream. And again, oh for the love of… His eyes moved to Marik, why is he giggling? Why is it him? It was not a sound he should hear from a platinum blond ass.

His voice, his oh so dreamy voice came into ear shot as he heard a bit of screeching. Cats could do better he thought as he heard her screech again in that so called voice of hers, "Anzu, I'm not.. Stop, please…" Yup he sounded like he was pleading for his life, now he'd have jumped off the couch but Bakura being drunk and uncontrolling of his movements. "You're so pretty." Bag please. Made it hard to, he wanted to hurl. But the opportunity arose, she was heading straight for him. Oh what luck. This meant he'd get to burn her after all, and better yet he'd be happy to do it of his own free will.

Fire edged its way out and straight across the room. The burning sensation didn't go, it was hot, really hot and all Yuugi did was look back to see a satisfied smirk on his Yami's face. Well he freed his partner in crime at last, clearly satisfied with it all. The look on Anzu's face made him crack up, he was laughing his head off, to the surprise of the twiddle Dee and Dum who looked shocked.

He couldn't help burst into maniacal laughter when he saw the face of a crazy woman who was mouthing the words; What just happened?.

The rest of the night seemed to be more pleasant for him at least, all he saw from the crazed Anzu was her sulking. It was a very happy Christmas indeed.


End file.
